Kristoff/Gallery
Images of Kristoff. Promotional Material Kristoff frozen 2013.jpg Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg kristoff2D.jpg frozen_kristoff_sven.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground9.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground210.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Sfhfsdr2432233.jpg tumblr_mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1_1280.png Frozen-Kristoff.jpg disney-frozen-kristoff-sven.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Cp FWB Frozen 20140110.jpg Frozen Blu-Ray Combo Pack.jpg|Blu-ray Combo Pack Disney Frozen 2013 Blu-Ray.jpg Kristoff-Disney-Movies-Frozen-2013.jpg Disney Frozen Own It on Blu-Ray.jpg Frozen In Theaters in 3D Thanksgiving Banner.jpg Elsa-Anna-Kristoff-and-Olaf-frozen-37275573-680-1000.jpg Frozen Sing-Along Edition DVD.jpg Frozen Get It on Digital HD Feb 25 and Blu-Ray Combo Pack on Mar 18 Banner.jpg Cuties I'm Gonna Keep You Frozen Poster.jpg Stock art Kristoff-and-Sven-frozen-37421519-346-500.gif Anna-Kristoff-Olaf-and-Sven-frozen-37421518-364-500.gif Anna-Kristoff-and-Olaf-frozen-37421515-382-500.gif Anna-and-Kristoff-frozen-37421513-500-455.gif Kristoff-and-Anna-frozen-37421520-346-500.gif Media ''Frozen'' Youngkrisscen.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg 35522445.jpg|Little Kristoff and Sven tumblr_mw9juq27gZ1qdubwvo2_1280.png|Kristoff as a kid tumblr_mzii9cWJYJ1tpv2c0o8_1280.png tumblr_mzii9cWJYJ1tpv2c0o6_1280.png tumblr_mzii9cWJYJ1tpv2c0o5_1280.png tumblr_mzii9cWJYJ1tpv2c0o3_1280.png tumblr_mzii9cWJYJ1tpv2c0o1_1280.png 2014-01-12_06.15.03_am.png|Kristoff and Sven being taken in by Bulda FROZEN_0730.jpg 2013-11-09 06.59.23 am.png|Kristoff and Sven sharing a carrot while selling ice in Arendelle Oaken-kristoff-anna.jpg Anna-kristoff.png Hr Frozen 11.jpg Anna-kristoff-oaken1.png Anna-kristoff-oaken2.png Anna-kristoff-oaken3.png 49272598262.jpg Anna-kristoff-oaken4.png Frozen - Disney's Frozen Trailer - Facebook.mp4_000040909.jpg|"Yes!" Kristoff-oaken-crook.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4385.jpg tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco1_1280.png tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco2_1280.png tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco3_1280.png Sven-with-kristoff-frozen.png Kristoff singing to Sven.jpg tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco4_1280.png Annakristoffandsven.png Takemetothenorthmountain.png tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco5_1280.png Anna, Kristoff and Sven.jpg 9865425.jpg Ridingthecarriage.png Tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco6_1280.png kristoff-and-anna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-4901.jpg Wolves-kristoff-anna.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4918.jpg Anna-kristoff-from-disney-frozen.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-5000.jpg 34554322.jpg Thiswaytothenorthmountain.png 44234566.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 55715 PM.bmp.jpg Fromwheresourceofthisvoice.png 88644598643.jpg 837363635.jpg|"You're creepy." 1273635373).jpg 2013-11-09 07.08.48 am.png 28379873.jpg Tumblr mrpich9Hk01qg2i2lo1 1280.jpg Imageolafmet.jpg 266237273736.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-04 at 9.27.17 PM.png.jpg 23563676.jpg 2013-11-09 07.09.47 am.png|"I'm gonna tell him." 2013-11-09 07.10.00 am.png 34642236.jpg 2013-11-09 06.58.03 am.png 2013-11-09 07.36.44 am.png|"I might cry." Svenkriss.jpg 4325753334.jpg Annaareyouokay.png|"Are you okay?" I'm not leaving without you Elsa.png Meetthemarshmallow.png Marshmallow anna kristoff olaf.jpg 8862525253.jpg Frozen-snowball.jpg Frozen-frozen-marshmallow-anna-kristoff.jpg Ggfdcv.jpg Tumblr mwenit6qoe1rczby5o4 1280.png ,nfccdd.jpg Tumblr mu237r88cG1szqcbeo5 1280.jpg kristoffanna.png kristoffanna2.png 2013-11-09 07.18.42 am.png Extfroz1.jpg|"Those are my legs." 17263553.jpg Heysvenyoufoundus.png Jdjcjcnc.jpg 272626olafeven.jpg 2013-11-09 07.19.02 am.png kristoffanna3.png kristoffanna4.png|"I've got a thick skull." Annakristoff.png kristoffanna5.png kristoffanna6.png 4565434.jpg|Anna: "I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair!" Kristoff: "No, yours is turning white!" 3665444.jpg 43223455.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg Sven-kristoff-anna-olaf.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7592.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7636.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg 54267643.jpg Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035920-1279-531.png Kristoff-with-baby-trolls.jpg kristoff-anna-little-troll.jpg kristoff-cliff-kristoff.jpg kristoff-cliff-kristoff 2.jpg Fixerupper.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7840.jpg 2014-01-12_05.05.17_am.png 2014-01-12_05.05.34_am.png Theonlyfixerupper.jpg trolls-wedding.png 2014-01-12_04.57.02_am.png Aniceinyourheart.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg 2013-11-09 07.10.47 am.png 2365479975.jpg Anna-kristoff-return-arendelle.jpg Frozen_sven_anna_kristoff.png kristoff-princess-anna.jpg Anna-kristoff.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8749.jpg Kristoff-gates.jpg Kristoff-with-sven.png Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco2_1280.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco3_1280.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9310.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco4_1280.png tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o9_1280.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco5_1280.png|"Anna!" Kristoff_sven.jpg FROZEN_5048.jpg 1371490285002-Kristoff-Sven-1306171332 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg KRISTOFF RUN.jpg Annaandelsafrozen10.png kristoff.jpg 44147643.jpg Anna-elsa-kristoff-sven-HD.png Elsa-Anna-Sven-Kristoff.jpg Fullscreen_capture_1112013_95324_AM.bmp.jpg Kristoff-and-sven.png Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035955-1279-533.png Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035958-1279-532.png|"Pole!" Tumblr n19jfhi3CH1qhya14o1 1280.jpg Anna-with-Kristoff.png Anna-with-kristoff-hd.png Kristoffserious.jpg|"Are you serious?" Kristoff-anna-HD.png Tumblr_n2x7v3ZQpl1ry7whco5_1280.png Kristoff-and-anna-HD.png anna-and-kristoff.png I could kiss you-Anna-kristoff.png|"I could kiss you!" Annakristoffsummer.png anna-kiss-kristoff.png Anna-kristoff-we-may.png Annaandkristoffkiss3.png annakristoffkiss.png|Anna and Kristoff's first kiss 2014-01-12 05.15.53 am.png Kristoff's Sled.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10303.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10658.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9906.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9947.jpg ''Once Upon a Time'' Elsa and Kristoff OUAT.jpeg|Kristoff in Once Upon a Time Once Upon A Time Frozen 5.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 4.jpg Concept art 1ww1.jpg Frozen-First-Look-Full-Copy.jpg Tumblr mezgoo22Kf1r94mgyo1 1280.jpg 3454322233.jpg 32564333444.jpg tumblr_mtjmciNGmx1qhya14o9_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mtjmciNGmx1qhya14o8_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mtjmciNGmx1qhya14o1_1280.jpg.jpg k-38.jpg tumblr_mydtiuyjvT1qeedc0o1_1280.jpg|By Jin Kim (1) tumblr_mydtiuyjvT1qeedc0o2_1280.jpg|By Jin Kim (2) tumblr_mydtiuyjvT1qeedc0o3_1280.jpg|By Jin Kim (3) tumblr_mydtiuyjvT1qeedc0o4_1280.jpg|By Jin Kim (4) tumblr_mydtiuyjvT1qeedc0o5_1280.jpg|By Jin Kim (5) Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988571-494-447.jpg tumblr_myvt041cEB1skiltjo2_1280.png.jpg tumblr_myvt041cEB1skiltjo5_1280.jpg Tumblr mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo1 r1 1280.jpg|Kristoff and Anna by Jin Kim Tumblr mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo2 r1 1280.jpg|Kristoff and Anna by Jin Kim (2) Tumblr mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo3 r1 1280.jpg|Kristoff and Anna by Jin Kim (3) Tumblr mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo4 1280.jpg|Kristoff and Anna by Jin Kim (4) Tumblr mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo5 1280.jpg|Kristoff and Anna by Jin Kim (5) Tumblr mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo6 r1 1280.jpg|Kristoff and Anna by Jin Kim (6) Making-of-Disneys-Frozen-Snow-Simulation-Kristoff.jpg Kristoff and Sven on ice Concept Art.jpg kristoffconcept.jpg Storyboardbypaulbriggs.jpg|Kristoff and Sven during the climax storyboard by Paul Briggs EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe4.jpg EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe3.jpg Frozen concept by lisa keene 3.jpg|Kristoff and Sven with Anna by Lisa Keene Hmmmm.jpg|Concept Art of Kristoff meeting Anna Concept by victoria ying 2.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying Book Illustrations FROZEN_color_p12_13.jpg.jpg FROZEN color p4 5.jpg.jpg FROZEN color p10 11.jpg.jpg Frozenscan 22.jpg 2827363(.jpg Disney Frozen Storybook Kristoff2.jpg Disney Frozen Storybook Kristoff.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast6.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast4.jpg Frozen Storybook Climax.jpg Disney_Frozen_Storybook_Kristoff3.jpg Tumblr inline msz73z8E6M1qz4rgp.png Happy-Together-From-a-Book-anna-and-kristoff-35534313-484-600.png Little.golden.book.frozen.png Little..golden book frozen.jpg Frozen (big golden book).jpg Big-golden-book-frozen.jpg Big.goldern.book.frozen.jpg Annaicyadventure 18.jpg Annaicyadventure 16.jpg Annaicyadventure 13.jpg Annaicyadventure 12.jpg Annaicyadventure 11.jpg Annaicyadventure 10.jpg Annaicyadventure 9.jpg Annaicyadventure 7.jpg Elsa's Gift 2.jpg Tumblr inline muqwftaD0L1qgg2ne.jpg|Kristoff VS Hans Frozen-2015-Wall-Calendar-frozen-37275605-1500-1375.jpg Kristoff-anna-olaf-elsa.JPG Disney Parks and other live action appearances Kristoff Disney Park.jpg|Kristoff at Disney World. Kristoff Disney Park Float.jpg kristoff wdw show.PNG Kristoff_disneythemeparks.jpg Kristoff DPFC.jpg KristoffatDisneyparkondisplay.png Video games tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando2_1280.jpg|Young Kristoff in Frozen: Free Fall unnamed2.jpg|Adult Kristoff in Frozen: Free Fall Merchandise 1255496 568506296519052 2051648847 n.jpg 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg kristoff-classic-doll-frozen-12.jpg Froz2.JPG|Kristoff Figurine Cake Topper 2356655.jpg Frozen Slegh set.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Youngfrozens.jpg Kristoffanimationcollect.jpg Mattel Disney Frozen Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff Dolls.jpg Mattel_Disney_Frozen_Kristoff_Doll.jpg tumblr_n6q2l5OY1G1qa2r95o5_1280.jpg 2014 Frozen Pins.jpg Frozen Cast Disney Gift Card.jpg Miscellaneous Frozen maquette .jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Disney Prince galleries